Teoricamente Cursi
by flor.leanny
Summary: un mini one shoot como regalito para Yami Naoko I love U Yams... El primer beso de Herms y Ron... NO TIENE SPOILERS DE HP7


**Yams: **te adoro chica, por eso te lo regalo, siempre serás mi mexicana favorita.

TODOS: solo trabaje con esta pareja por que Yami me lo pidió, no es mi fuerte, asi que disculpen si no completa sus expectativas, no suelo trabajar con Herms y Ron.

**Teóricamente Cursi**

LUGAR: Habitación de chicas, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

TEMPORAL: Tercer año, Época de resentimiento de Ron por la perdida de su rata.

EDAD: 13 años

Ni en el baño, ni en la pieza, ni en la sala común, ni en los tejados; era verdad, Crookshanks estaba perdido. Los ojos de la chica se tornaron violentamente, al mismo tiempo que sus labios hacían tronar todo Hogwarts.

- RONALD WEASLEY – sabia que habría sido el, desde que Scrabbers, había desaparecido no solo no le dirigía la palabra, si no que mantenía la vil mentira de que el santo de Crookshanks lo había despedazado como si fuese atún.

Corrió hasta la habitación de los chicos, para azotar la puerta y volver a llamar al susodicho. Harry le informo que había ido a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, Neville, agrego con lo que entre líneas se podía leer como resentimiento, que estaba muy dolido por la perdida de Scrabbers. Asi que ahora corrió terreno abajo para localizar al maldito pelirrojo.

- ¿QUE DIABLOS HICISTE CON MI GATO? – el chico se giro un tanto confuso. – NO PONGAS ESA CARA, SE QUE LE HICISTE ALGO.

- Yo no le hice nada a tu gato pero deseo que le pase lo mismo que el le hizo a Scrabbers. – los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas.

- No lo encuentro por ningún lado, hace días que no aparece. Y se que tu lo hiciste.

- Mira, yo no he hecho nada ¿entendido? Si tu gato te abandona, no es mi culpa. Además que mi ratón me haya abandonado es culpa de el.

- Por eso mismo es que desconfió de ti.

- ¿Crees que seria tan maldito de matarlo? Por favor se supone que tú eres la perspicaz.

- Solamente pienso que eres lo suficientemente idiota como para que tus emociones controlen tu cerebro. Lo demostraste culpando a mi gato.

- No hubiese culpado a TU gato, si este no fuese un maldito demonio.

- No te culparía a ti, si no fueses tan llorón. – Desde los ojos de Ron la vista no era nada agradable, Hermione con sus manos en la cadera, largando insultos, no era algo que realmente quisiera ver. Entonces, comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, realmente ya no la soportaba.

La chica corrió detrás de el, la conversación no se terminaba ahí, y el iba a escuchar todo lo que ella quisiera decir. Pasados unos álamos, y aumentando la velocidad, logro acercarse al chico para tomar su brazo y ponerse frente a el.

- Vas a escuchar todo lo que yo tenga que decir, dado que asesinaste a mi gato. – El odio en el chico crecía aun más.

- Si realmente mate a tu gato. – dijo mirando a través de ella. – Explícame por que ronda por el patio.

Ni en el baño, ni en la pieza, ni en la sala común, ni en los tejados, pero si en los terrenos, Crookshanks, estaba vivito y coleando. Las onomapoteyas "oh oh" tuvieron un significado inmensurable en la vida de Hermione. Su cerebro maquino un "lo siento mucho" que no tubo la oportunidad de salir de sus labios, por que estos estaban cerrados por el orgullo.

- De seguro TÚ lo trajiste aquí. – Slytherin abarcaba su cuerpo, mientras su orgullo le ordenaba que decir. – Por eso es que viniste hacia acá.

- Siempre dejas que tu gato salga, vino el acá por que quiso, yo solo me escapaba de ti.

- El nunca viene por estas zonas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿A caso lo acompañas? – Y el orgullo reinaba una vez mías, consagrándose en mentiroso.

- Estoy segura que lo trajiste aquí.

- ¿Sabes que? Estoy cansado de tu maldito orgullo. Estoy cansado de cómo no aceptas los errores. Si un profesor te lo dice, debe ser verdad, si yo, uno de tus mejores amigos, te lo digo, es mentira. Pero veámosle el lado bueno Hermione ahora puedo mortificarte golpeando tu orgullo. – coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica obligándola a que lo mirase, y se acerco para besar suave y fugazmente sus labios. – Nada mal que un idiota que se deje controlar por sus emociones y sentimientos, te saque tu primer beso. – y dicho esto, se retiro hacia el castillo, dejando a la chica un poco confusa.

No volvieron a hablar de ese día, si no hasta cinco o seis años después, era increíble que su primer beso fuese producto de sus peleas.

Eso es todo, dije que era pequeño, no quiero quejas, espero que les haya gustado, espero que a vos tambien Seleneneneneneneee…

Cualquier queja de la pareja y de la falta de besos apasionados, hablar con Yami Naoko, Ravenclaw, Harry Argentino.

Cariñositos

Flor.leanny//Florcesitax//Florggggg//Serafina era?// adorada Ravenclaw en Harry Argentino, compañera de casa con Yami Naoko, Maru Sparrow, y Paolis Black, secuestrada por Hiso, y traficante oculta, postulada de la teoria Cheis tiene ravenclawitis, y aucente Griffindor en Harry Latino.


End file.
